un jour peut-être
by MerlinLand
Summary: OS. La vie à Camelot n'est jamais monotone, et si je vous la racontait ? 1. Gwaine a enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie, mais que lui arrivera-t-il quand le frère de celle-ci, trop protecteur l'apprendra ? MerThur.


_**Un jour que … peut-être tous ce passera normalement dans cette famille.**_

_**Amour dévoilé : **_

la nuit était tombée, je venais de finir mon travail au château. Et comme chaque vendredi je me dirige vers la taverne.

Je n'attends qu'une chose. Ou du moins qu'une seule personne, le chevalier Gauvain. J'avoue ça fait des mois que je bave dessus.

J'entre et là ! Le tabouret sur lequel je m'assois à chaque fois. Mon tabouret vole en éclat ! J'entre en furie pour venir abattre mon poing sans regarder sur le visage de celui qui vient de trucidé MON tabouret.

**« Hey ! » **hurle Gauvain, qui vient visiblement de manger un pain.

**« oups. » **enfin je le pense pas trop mais je doit bien m'excuser.** « mais tu vient de détruire le tabouret sur lequel je m'assois ! »**

**« Ton tabouret ? C'est pour ça que tu vient de me frapper ? T'es folle ! »**

**« folle ?! Mais c'est toi qui vient de détruire le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ! »**

Réalisant ce que je vient de faire je met ma main devant ma bouche et baisse le regard. J'essaie de partir mais une main puissante, ferme et douce à la fois me retient par le bras. On se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, puis une choppe vient s'écraser contre le crâne du plus bel homme de tout Camelot. Il est un peu sonné, il est tellement surpris qu'il manque de s'évanouir.

Bah oui, c'est qu'il était pas très sobre notre Gauvain.

Je le rattrape, et entrelace mes doigts dans les siens avant de sortir en courant. On se réfugie dans une ruelle sombre. Tout ce passe bien. Nos mains sont toujours liées, nos regards ne se quittent plus. Il penche la tête et m'embrasse, il se serre de sa main libre pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je rêve éveillée, quand je sens un liquide chaud, contre mon torse et le sien. On s'écartent, je suis blessée. Je m'évanouis.

...

J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. Je semi-consciente. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ni à ouvrir les yeux totalement, mais pour l'instant j'arrive à entendre ce qui ce passe. Il me semble que je suis chez Gaius, le médecin de la cour. Je sais aussi que Gauvain est toujours là et qu'il tient ma main.

**« Elle va s'en sortir ? »**demande Gauvain, hyper inquiet au son de sa voix.

**« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Messire. »**lui répondit une voix plus âgée et lointaine.

**« Vous êtes sur ? Son frère me brûlerais vif, si il apprenait non seulement que Adeline va à la taverne mais en plus que c'est de ma faute si elle est ici. »**

**« Ne dites pas de sottises. Sire Léon est très protecteur avec sa petite sœur, mais il c'est être raisonnable. »**_._

A ce moment j'arrive enfin à bouger. J'essaie de me lever mais le bruit sourd, d'une porte qu'on ouvre violemment ce fait entendre. Et je reconnaît entre mille, la voix de mon aîné.

**« Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir ! » **hurle-t-il sur ce pauvre Gaius, qui n'a rien demandé.

Je veux me lever mais j'hésite. Et une chose étrange se passe. Gauvain pose sur mon front en délicat baisé accompagné d'un : «** je revient**. ». Puis il s'en vas.

**« Oh, ma petite sœur. » **

**« Ne vous inquiéter pas. Elle va beaucoup mieux. Adeline sera sur pieds demain matin. »**

c'est là que la potion que Gaius me fait délirer.

**« Humm... mon amour ne me quitte pas … non je t'en prie, de grâce ! Laisse-moi rester dans tes bras. »**

**«Gaius ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Qui est cet homme dont elle parle ? » **

**« Elle délire. Je pense qu'elle imagine que l'homme qui l'a amené ici, veut l'abandonner pour ne pas subir votre colère. »**

**« Mais … comment un homme pourrait-il laisser tomber mon adorable sœur ? »**

et je recommence.

**« Mon amour … tu es un chevalier. Si il s'oppose à notre amour, tu lui fera goûté à ton épée ... »**

**« Un chevalier ?! Quel chevalier de Camelot peut-il être aussi lâche ?! **

Visiblement mal à l'aise. Gaius met un certains temps à répondre. C'est un choix difficile : vendre la mèche ou protéger Gauvain des griffes de mon frère. Il opte finalement pour le deuxième solution.

**« j'ignore de qui elle parle. Un homme au visage caché par une cape l'a emmené ici puis il est parti, promettant de ne jamais l'abandonner. »**

Je fini par me réveiller. Léon me prend dans ses bras et me noie de mots d'amour et d'inquiétude.

**« Léon ! Lâche-moi. Je vais bien. »**

**« oh Adeline, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi. »**

**« Messire, je ne voudrais guère gâcher vos retrouvailles mais je sais que vous êtes de garde ce soir, et le roi n'acceptera pas le fait que nous soyez pas à votre poste. »**

**« Il a raison ne met pas en colère le roi, juste pour moi. Je passerais dîner avec toi demain. »**

**« c'est une excellente idée, Adeline. »**

ouf. Enfin il s'en va. Je remercie Gaius ne nous avoir aider en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Une fois que Léon est totalement sorti. Gauvain se montre m'embrasse passionnément et remercie le médecin d'une incroyable accolade.

**« Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez Gaius de nous avoir couvert devant mon frère. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour rembourser ce service dites-le moi tout de suite. »**

**« et si vous commenciez par dire vous-même la vérité à votre frère. »**

**« QUOI ! Vous voulez ma peau ?! Il m'embrochera à la minute où on se présentera devant lui. »**

**« ne soyez pas si pessimiste, je suis sur, qu'il comprendra votre amour et l'acceptera. »**

Nous voulions répondre quelque chose quand Merlin entra dans la pièce, tout décoiffé et les vêtements en désordre.

**« Ah Adeline ! Je te cherchais. Arthur à convoquer Sire Léon pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas été à son poste quand il aurait du. Donc ton frère lui à conter que tu était ici et que tu entretenait une relation avec un chevalier assez lâche pour ne pas être à ton chevet lorsque tu était blessée... »**

**« vient en au fait Merlin ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! » **lâcha Gauvain qui semblait avoir peur.

**« Oui, c'est bon. Donc, Léon à demander au roi, si il pouvait donner une récompense au chevalier qui trouvera et ramènera ton amant. Il veut te tuer Gauvain. »**

Gauvain affiche sur son superbe visage une expression de peur et d'inquiétude, alorsque j'ouvre la bouche et la referme pour protester mais je reste sans voix.

Merlin veut nous aider je le sais, mais comment faire ? Finalement Gaius à sûrement raison. Parler avec Gauvain de _"__nous__"_ puis en parler à Léon n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

**« Il … il faut que l'on mettent les choses au clair entre-nous Gauvain et allez voir mon frère par nous même ce soir. »**

**« T'es folle, il me tueras ! Tu as entendus Merlin aussi bien que moi. »**

**« Oh arrête ! Depuis quand tu as peur de l'inconnu et d'un combat à l'épée ? Depuis quand tu recule devant l'obstacle ? »**

OK, j'avoue c'est pas très gentil de ma part mais il faut bien qu'il prenne du poils de la bête et qu'il affronte le second du Roi Arthur Pendragon de Camelot.

**« Et tu veut qu'on lui dise quoi à ton frère ? Un : _OH salut Léon, je sais que tu est un de mes grand amis mais tu voit là ça fait trois mois que je fait la cour à ta sœur et la folle idée de l'épouser ma trotte dans la tête tu voudrais bien accepter ça sans me tuer s'il te plaît. _Tu voit c'est totalement dingue ! »**

**« Tu … Tu … »**

je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Je suis sous le choc je pense, je savais ma relation avec Gauvain sérieuse mais pas jusqu'au mariage. Je l'aime ça c'est une certitude mais est-ce que je suis prête à rester au château avec nos enfants en priant tous les dieux pour que jamais Merlin ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne m'annoncer que mon mari, le chevalier de Camelot est mort dans les bras de mon frère.

**« J'ignorais que tu voulais m'épouser. Il y a longtemps que tu y pense ? »**

**« à la seconde où je t'es embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai su que c'était à tes côtés que je voulais me réveiller chaque matins. »**

**« C'est … c'est magnifique. Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »**

et je saute dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le monde à disparu autour de nous. Enfin presque puisque que le son du raclement de gorge de Merlin ce fait entendre.

**« Il faut vite allez voir Arthur si vous ne voulez pas mourir ce soir. »**

**« Oui. Allez venez, on va aller voir Arthur. Et encore Merci Gaius de nous avoir couvert devant Léon. Gauvain et moi ne vous remercierons jamais assez. »**

Il nous dit que ce n'est rien. Puis nous conseil de partir vite. Gauvain prend ma main dans la sienne et nous partons avec Merlin en direction du Roi pour lui demander où est Léon même si je me doute qu'il est avec lui.

Après avoir parcouru tout le château nous arrivons devant les portes de la salle du trône. La lune est pleine et haute dans le ciel et le roi travaille encore assit sur son confortable trône. Étrange.

Enfin nous n'avons pas le temps de peaufiner la question que Merlin ouvres les portes et nous fait un signe de la main pour nous laisser passer les premiers.

Devant le roi nous nous inclinons en signe de respect pas plus de 3 secondes. après il se lève et nous regarde attentivement.

**« Vous n'avez réussi à tenir plus de trois mois. » **dit-il un sourire amusé sur le visage. Puis un autre sourire vient compléter son autre réplique.** « Gauvain c'est à toi que revient la tâche de cirer mes bottes la semaine prochaine. Quant à toi Adeline tu es une femme de la cour mais tu connaît bien la ville alors tu va pouvoir accompagner Merlin pour faire des courses la semaine prochaine. » **

Ah. ce sourire triomphant, fière et orgueilleux de Roi. Toujours aussi exaspérant.

**« Tel était notre pari mon roi. »** Gauvain est un peu déçu mais je sais qu'il a envie de rire au pathétique de la situation.** « Je tient quand même à préciser que si Adeline ne s'était pas mise à délirer à cause de la potion de Gaius, on ne seraient pas là. »**

**« Tu va me reprocher d'être une folle qui délire maintenant ? »**

**« la liste commence à devenir longue. » **argumenta Arthur**. « Après tout, tu n'est pas une petite fille modèle, il y a beaucoup de choses que je peu te reprocher. »**

**« je suis un ange ! Et je t'es tiré d'affaire de nombreuse fois ! »**

**« Si Merlin n'avait pas été là ont seraient mort tout les 4 »**

nous rions. Nous sommes ridicule. Un frisson vint parcourir mon dos et je tremble sans le vouloir, alors Gauvain vient me serrer fort contre lui et embrasse mon cou, puis ma joue, et enfin je tourne la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à ma bouche.

**« Pas de ça ici ! »** dit d'une façon pas du tout convaincante le roi.

**« Mais il est là ton amant ! Embrasse-le fait chercher Léon. **» répondit Gwaine.

«** Ne me parle pas comme ça !** » C'était tellement peu convaincant que je me force à étouffer mon rire.

Sans plus de mot, Léon fut arrêté dans ses recherches et demandé par le Roi. Qui en attendant son ami, embrassait langoureusement son serviteur et son amant.

Je parle de Merlin bien sur !

Mon frère arriva très vite.

« **Sire. Vous l'avez trouvé ? **» demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans son regard.

Il me donne envie de vomir. Comment peut-il faire une chose pareil à sa propre sœur.

« **Léon, je sais effectivement qui est l'amant d'Adeline, mais ce n'est point à moi de te dire son nom.** »

merci Arthur. J'étais déjà pas assez angoissée. Je me jette à l'eau. Je m'avance et prend une grande inspiration pour commencer un long discours. Quand je suis interrompu.

« **C'est moi !** »

« **Gwaine ?! **» lançons en même temps Léon et moi.

J'avoue le ton est pas le même. Lui c'est plus de la surprise et de la colère alors que moi c'est une envie de le gifler. J'avais tout préparer dans ma tête.

Ah il à l'air bien lui maintenant.

«** C'est toi quoi ?** » dit-il avec incompréhension.

« **Je suis l'homme que tu veut tuer. L'amant d'Adeline. Je suis désolé, j'ai voulu te le dire c'est dizaines de fois mais je savais pas comment m'y prendre.** »

«** combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps tu viole ma sœur après être allé te saouler à a taverne ? Répond !** »

oh la ! Il à sorti son épée, et Gwaine n'a pas la sienne. Pas le choix j'interviens.

«** Léon arrête ! Je t'en supplie. Gwaine ne m'a jamais violée, je … je l'aime. **»

« **mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Adeline ! **»

« **Mais enfin Léon tu te rend compte de ce que tu fait et dit ? De grâce, range ton épée et laisse-nous t'expliquer.** »

« **depuis des mois, je fais la cour à ta sœur comme un vrai chevalier. Je te le jure, sur ma tête Léon. Je ne l'ai jamais violée, jamais je n'allais à nos rendez-vous en ayant bu. Chaque présents que je lui est offert, je l'ai aient payés avec mon argent de chevalier, pas celui du jeu. Je l'aime aussi. Comme jamais on ne peut aimer. Rien ni personne sur cette terre ne peut aimer plus que je ne l'aime.** »

j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est tellement beau. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller le prendre dans mes bras.

« **Vous êtes vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre** »

« **plus que jamais. **» répondit-je.

« **soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Gwaine si tu n'avais pas été mon ami, je t'aurais décapité sur place.** »

**« je n'en doute pas.** »

« **Et si nous fêtions cet amour autour d'un simple dîner, avec seulement les personnes présente dans cette pièce ?** »

Arthur. Je l'avais presque oublier.

« **OH un dîner, j'adore les dîner. Tu as eu une excellente idée.** »

« **pourquoi ? Il m'arrive dans avoir de mauvaise ?** »

« **OUI ! **» déclarent-on tous ensemble.

Si Léon accepte cela fera deux grand pas ce soie. Ce serait magique.

« **Léon, avant que tu réponde, j'aimerais te demander une chose importante.** »

« **Quoi donc ?** »

« **La main d'Adeline. J'aimerais avoir ta bénédiction pour lui offrir un beau mariage et de magnifiques enfants**. »

« **Jure, que si elle vient me voir pour me dire que tu es un mauvais mari ou père, j'ai le droit de te décapiter.** »

« **je te le jure.** »

« **Alors bienvenu dans la vie. Gauvain !** »

je … oh mon dieu ! Je rêve, je … Léon vient de dire oui. Je vais me marier avec Gauvain !

C'était mon plus grand rêve et il se réalise.

J'embrasse Léon avant de sauter dans les bras de Gwaine et de l'embrasser encore et encore pendant de longue minutes.

Décidément le printemps est annonciateur de mariage.

Avec celui de mon meilleur ami bientôt.

Cela ne va pas être du gâteau !

Mais comme je dit souvent : _Si ça ce passe normalement avec nous c'est que ce n'est pas normal ! _


End file.
